La peur au ventre
by Korri
Summary: On dirait bien que McKay a des problèmes, de très gros problèmes... Bon, j'ai déjà dit que les résumés c'était pas mon truc.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : La peur au ventre  
Auteur : moi  
Résumé : Rodney a la poisse, c'est officiel, sauf que cette fois c'est... Et non, ça dévoile trop l'intrigue, va falloir lire.  
Saison : je sais pas trop... la 3, il n'y a pas vraiment de spoilers.  
Disclaimer : Noël approche doucement, nan ?  
Note : Pour garder un minimum de suspence je garde le découpage préliminaire de mon document word, donc les suites seront assez courtes... Et comme j'ai pas mal de taf en ce moment je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour venir sur le site, sorry...  
Note 2 : Bonne lecture ;-)**

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

Le colonel Sheppard releva la tête, McKay venait de le rejoindre au mess avec sa tasse de café.

- Vous… Allez bien ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Vous me semblez de bonne humeur…

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur ?

- Si, mais d'habitude vous ne me semblez pas aussi joyeux quand on parle des missions.

- Ah, je vois. Sous prétexte que j'ai un fort caractère la moindre parole gentille chez moi est prise pour un signe de folie intérieure ?! Et je n'ai pas non plus le droit d'être de bonne humeur ? Et voilà, vous avez réussi, maintenant je suis sur les nerfs !

- Naturel quoi.

Le scientifique soupira.

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

- Petite promenade sur le caillou B29ZH, le malp a détecté des traces de vie ce qui signifie qu'on a un village à visiter. Comme Teyla ne connaît pas cette adresse nous pouvons espérer trouver une nouvelle civilisation pour faire du commerce.

- Espérons juste qu'ils se montreront plus accueillant que les amis de Ronon. Vous savez que j'ai gardé la cicatrice ?

- Sans doute, mais vous me la montrerez une autre fois, répondit John en se levant.

- Vous restez pas ?

- J'ai fini Rodney.

- Génial, je me retrouve encore à manger tout seul.

- Mais non, voilà Ronon qui vient vous tenir compagnie.

En effet, le runner arrivait. Il déambulait entre les tables d'un air tranquille.

- Le docteur Weir m'envoie vous trouver, dit-il une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, la planète sur laquelle nous devons aller n'a pas le même cycle de journée. Il fera nuit d'ici quelques heures, la mission est avancée.

- Oh… Dans combien de temps ?

- Maintenant.

- Désolé mais vous allez devoir m'attendre, répondit McKay, je n'ai pas fini mon café. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai même pas commencé !

- Vous en prendrez au retour.

- Si je n'ai pas ma dose de caféine je vais vite devenir invivable.

- Ça ne changera pas vraiment des autres jours.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

- Vous savez, dit Rodney en vérifiant les attaches de son gilet pare-balles, j'aime bien les missions de nuit, on pourrait peut-être en faire une de temps en temps… Au lieu de me déranger pendant mon petit-déjeuner !

Le docteur Weir, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, répondit :

- Je pense qu'il est plus rassurant pour les habitants de cette planète de vous voir en plein jour.

- Quoi ? Vous avez peur qu'ils prennent Ronon pour un Wraith ?

- Vous m'avez comprise.

- Oui, oui. Pour être honnête je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand chose à tirer de cette planète.

- Vous êtes devenu devin ?

- Non, mais je m'attends à tomber sur un village comme tous ceux qu'on a déjà visités. On va jouer les bons samaritains et ensuite rentrer au bercail, ravi de s'être fait de nouveaux amis. Franchement, on devrait laisser ce genre de mission aux autres équipes ; surtout qu'il y a toujours un problème.

- C'est justement pour ça que vous y aller, répondit-elle. Vous avez survécu à plus de situations catastrophiques que l'ensemble de la cité réunie.

- Et moi j'espère que cette chance va continuer.

Le scientifique se rendit vers les marches de la salle de contrôle. Wilho, assise sur l'une d'elle, l'apostropha : **(1)**

- Evite de casser les idoles des habitants cette fois.

- Tu vas me poursuivre longtemps avec ça ?

- Jusqu'à ta nouvelle bourde… Oui.

McKay soupira. Il y a deux semaines de cela il avait malencontreusement brisé une des rares statuettes d'un dieu quelconque, censé protéger un village. Il s'était attiré les foudres des villageois et l'équipe avait dû rentrer en vitesse, malgré les tentatives de Teyla pour calmer le jeu. La nouvelle avait vite fait le tour de la cité.

- J'aimerai t'y voir un de ces jours, lança-t-il à la jeune fille.

- Mais je ne demande pas mieux. Seulement j'ai rendez-vous avec Laura **(2)** tout à l'heure ; elle va m'apprendre à jouer au poker.

- C'est à se demander comment t'as fait pour rester en vie alors que les Wraiths te courraient après…

- En fait elle se bat plutôt bien, intervint Ronon qui suivait la conversation d'un œil amusé.

- Sans blague ? Alors écoute-moi bien gamine, à la prochaine mission je t'embarque. On verra comment tu te débrouilles avec des paysans qui croient qu'hurler avec des faux à la main ça va faire fuir les Wraiths !

- Quand tu veux.

- Lorsque vous aurez fini de vous chamailler on pourra peut-être y aller ? demanda le colonel Sheppard qui attendait devant le vortex ouvert

- J'arrive, j'arrive…

- Le scientifique s'éloigna des marches et passa à travers la porte sans même se retourner.

- Et voilà qu'il boude, dit John avec un petit sourire.

A son tour il traversa la porte, suivi de Ronon et Teyla. Wilho tortilla une mèche de ses cheveux d'un air distrait.

- Je sens qu'il va lui arriver un truc pas possible, marmona-t-elle.

**TBC  
(1) Wilho est un personnage que j'ai inventé et qui apparaît dans ma fic précédente ("Wilho", justement). Pour faire court c'est une ancienne runneuse qui vit sur Atlantis mais ne participe pas aux missions (elle n'a que 17 ans).  
(2) Laura Cadman, la jeune militaire qui se retrouve piégée dans la tête de McKay dans l'épisode Duet.  
Voilà, plein de reviews please (vous trouvez pas que reviews est un mot compliqué à écrire ?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vois que le premier chapitre a eut du succès... Faut dire qu'il se passe rien, en espèrant que cette suite vous motive pour les reviews ;-p**

- Faut reconnaître que le coin est joli, déclara le colonel Sheppard en arrivant à proximité des premières habitations, une belle et grande forêt, un torrent…

- Je ne vois pas de torrent, répliqua McKay.

- Pourtant il y en a un, dit Teyla, écoutez bien.

Le scientifique tendit l'oreille. Rien à part le chant des oiseaux. Il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Les habitants les regardèrent passer d'un air tranquille, ils ne devaient pas être les premiers visiteurs. Un enfant sortit d'une des tentes rondes et resta sans voix lorsque Ronon le dépassa, il faut dire que peut importe la planète il était difficile de trouver un homme plus imposant.

Arrivé au cœur même du village le petit groupe s'arrêta.

- Bonjour, lança John, nous sommes des explorateurs pacifiques. Pourrions-nous parler à votre chef ? Ou votre leader, meneur, grand manitou… Je ne sais pas comment vous l'appeler.

Un homme aux cheveux clairs et au regard dur sortit de l'attroupement qui s'était formé.

- Je suis Kemal, c'est moi qui dirige cette communauté.

- Nous sommes enchantés Kemal, répondit l'athosienne, je suis Teyla, voici Ronon, le docteur McKay et le colonel John Sheppard. Nous venons ici dans le but de faire du commerce.

Kemal les détailla longuement. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent quelques temps sur les armes terriennes.

- Vous êtes les bienvenus ici. Veuillez me suivre.

Il fit signe aux villageois de s'écarter et conduit l'équipe vers une tente plus grande que les autres. L'intérieur était sombre et il y régnait une chaleur étouffante. Tout le monde prit place sur d'épais coussins, fait de paille et de toile épaisse.

- De quel monde venez-vous ? questionna Kemal.

- Je suis athosienne et mes amis…

- Nous venons de très loin, coupa John.

- Je connais le peuple athosien, il est réputé pour être honnête lors d'échange de biens et de nourriture.

- Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre, répondit Teyla.

- Hélas, continua l'homme, une sélection nous a poussé à fuir notre planète. Ceux que vous avez vu sont les rares survivants. Nous devons repartir de zéro, une fois de plus.

- Je suis navrée.

- J'en déduis que vous n'avez pas de récolte, déclara McKay.

- Mais nous pourrions vous fournir de l'aide, intervint le colonel.

- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?

- C'est normal de s'entraider, surtout après une sélection.

Kemal hocha la tête.

- Elles sont de plus en plus dures, mon peuple en a subi deux en l'espace de deux ans. Nombre d'enfants sont orphelins maintenant, et nombre de parents ont perdu leurs enfants. Quel genre d'aide pourriez-vous nous offrir ?

- Des moyens matériels pour l'agriculture, humains aussi. Je suis certains de trouver des hommes volontaires pour vous donner un coup de main.

- Je vous en remercie. Puis-je vous offrir un verre de Kor'h ? C'est une boisson traditionnelle.

-Hé bien… On m'a toujours dit de ne pas boire pendant le service mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un sera mis au courant… Avec plaisir Kemal.

- Et moi je vais faire un tour dehors, dit le scientifique.

- Rodney… murmura le colonel avec insistance.

- Je vais tomber dans les pommes si je reste là, il fait trop chaud, répliqua McKay sur le même ton. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Sans attendre de réponse claire il s'éclipsa.

- Euh… commença le militaire, il supporte très mal l'alcool, ça le rend malade.

McKay s'approcha d'une corbeille de fruits. Il en prit un, le renifla et le reposa avec une grimace de dégoût. A croire que les pommes pourries étaient monnaie courante ici. Il continua son inspection des alentours, respirant avec bonheur l'air frais. Comme il aimerait être sur Atlantis au lieu de moisir sur ce caillou. Soudain un choc dans son dos le fit se retourner. Une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années venait de lui rentrer dedans. Elle était tombée à terre.

- Tu peux pas faire attention ? s'écria le scientifique.

La petite le regarda avec crainte. Comprenant que son ton l'avait sûrement effrayée le scientifique se baissa et l'aida à se relever.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il, mais fais attention la prochaine fois.

La gamine acquiesça timidement. La main toujours posée sur son épaule Rodney demanda :

- Tu pourrais peut-être me faire faire le tour du village, tu dois bien le connaître.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter la moindre parole la petite fille retomba à terre. Son corps se crispa et bientôt les tous ses membres furent agités de convulsion. Le scientifique resta interdit une brève seconde et se mit aussi tôt à sa hauteur, complètement paniqué.

- Venez ! Au secours ! Venez vite !

- Loréa ! Loréa !

Une femme accourait dans leur direction, les traits déformés par la panique.

- Loréa !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Le colonel Sheppard venait d'apparaître entre deux tentes. McKay se releva et se dirigea vers lui au pas de course :

- C'est la petite, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Elle…

- Poussez-vous.

Le militaire s'avança vers la femme et l'enfant dont les tremblements avaient cessé.

- Madame ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Loréa… Loréa… répéta-t-elle en serrant sa fille contre elle.

- Madame !

- Répond-lui Trini.

Kemal venait d'arriver à son tour. La femme l'ignora.

- Trini, tu dois nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, ordonna le chef du village d'une voix plus dure.

La dénommée Trini daigna enfin le regardait, continuant de serrer sa fille. Elle désigna le scientifique d'un doigt décharné.

- C'est lui, cracha-t-elle, c'est lui qui a fait ça !


	3. Chapter 3

- Rodney, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Rien, elle m'est rentrée dedans et je l'ai aidé à se relever, c'est tout !

Kelma se tourna vers Trini.

- Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, mais c'est lui qui lui a fait ça ! Elle est tombée alors qu'il la tenait, il la regardait dans les yeux et elle est tombée ! Il a voulu tuer ma fille !

- On se calme, intervint Sheppard, ça ne prouve rien. C'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça ?

- Oui.

- Raison de plus. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle commence à reprendre conscience, remarqua Teyla.

- Très bien, maintenant on va aller chez vous et on va la soigner. Ensuite on tire toute cette histoire au clair.

- Non.

Kemal fixait le colonel d'un air méfiant.

- Qui êtes-vous réellement ?

- Des explorateurs pacifiques, nous vous l'avons déjà dit.

- Des explorateurs qui refusent de donner le nom de leur monde et une athosienne qui voyage sans les siens.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

- Nous ne savons rien de vous.

Le colonel resta la bouche ouverte.

- Quel intérêt aurions-nous à nous en prendre à une enfant ? demanda Teyla. Nous voulons juste vous aider.

- Oui, comme l'autre peuple chez qui nous nous sommes réfugiés après la première sélection ? Ceux qui nous ont lâchement abandonnés lorsque les Wraiths sont arrivés ? Ceux qui nous ont contraints de resté pour servir de nourriture à leur place ?

- Nous l'ignorions, répliqua le colonel. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé et nous sommes désolés de ce qui vous est arrivé.

- Je ne vous crois pas. Loréa est une enfant solide, il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

Les membres de l'équipe se dévisagèrent.

- Kémal, commença Teyla, je comprends votre inquiétude mais je vous assure que nos intentions sont tout à fait honorables. Nous avons un très bon médecin sur notre monde, peut-être pourrait-il venir examiner Loréa.

- Il a voulu tuer ma fille ! s'écria Trini.

- Non, répliqua McKay d'une voix à peine audible, je n'ai rien fait. Je voulais juste l'aider à se relever, ajouta-t-il plus fort.

- Elle est réveillée

La petite fille venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle agrippa la manche de sa mère et se mit à pleurer. Kémal s'agenouilla et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Loréa, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Elle se recroquevilla contre sa mère, apeurée.

- Loréa ! Réponds !

- Le… Il m'a tenu l'épaule et après…

- Vous voyez ! coupa l'homme, elle le dit d'elle-même !

- Elle n'a rien dit du tout, répliqua Sheppard, elle est encore sous le choc.

Le chef du village plissa les yeux.

- Vous n'êtes plus les bienvenues.

- Dans ce cas nous partons, répondit Ronon sur le même ton.

- Non, vous n'irez nul part. Cet homme doit être puni pour son crime.

- Il n'a rien fait, dit Teyla.

- Ne nous obligez pas à…

Le colonel ne put finir sa phrase. Des hommes venaient de surgir de derrière les tentes. En une fraction de seconde Rodney était immobilisé, la lame d'un couteau sous la gorge. Les trois autres dégainèrent leurs armes. Kémal ne bougea pas et déclara, parfaitement calme :

- Posez vos armes.

- Relâchez McKay.

- Il doit payer pour son crime.

- Quel crime ?! Il n'a rien fait.

- Posez vos armes.

- Colonel, s'il vous plaît, dit le scientifique alors que le couteau appuyait davantage sur son cou,ce n'est pas une position très agréable.

- D'accord… On les pose.

John plia lentement les genoux et déposa son P-90 sur le sol. Avec précaution il sortit son pistolet et le posa également. Teyla et Ronon, après une brève hésitation, firent de même.

Kemal fit signe aux hommes d'emmener l'équipe. Une fois éloignés, il reporta son attention sur Trini et sa fille. La gamine sanglotait doucement dans les bras de sa mère. Trini leva vers le chef de son village un regard implorant.

- Il sera puni, assura Kemal

**TBC...  
Alors ? Vous comprenez mieux la réaction de la mère ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour les reviews ! ça fait plaisir (et continuez surtout ;-p)**

Ronon attrapa l'épais bout de bois qui servait de barreau à leur prison primitive et essaya de le faire bouger, en vain. Sheppard tournait en rond, énervé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Elle est tombée et je l'ai aidée à se relever, répondit Rodney, et là… Je sais pas, elle a fait cette crise bizarre !

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Génial…

- Il faut qu'on se tire de là, déclara le Satedien.

- Bien d'accord, approuva le colonel.

Il scruta les environs. L'étrange prison dans laquelle on les avait enfermés était à ciel ouvert. Les habitants du village passaient devant, ou plutôt courraient par crainte d'une quelconque agression. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils retenus de force ? Une demi-heure ? Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Kemal, toutes ces superstitions ne mèneraient à rien. D'ailleurs le voilà qui arrivait, entouré par les hommes qui avaient menacé Rodney. Ils se postèrent devant ce qui servaient de porte.

- Reculez tous sauf le meurtrier.

- Il n'a tué personne, répliqua Sheppard, et il n'a pas non plus tenté de le faire.

Le militaire marqua une courte pause et continua :

- Vous vous rendez compte que pour faire ce de quoi vous l'accusez McKay devrait posséder des… pouvoirs ou un tuc dans le genre ? Ça n'a pas de sens, on ne peut pas donner des convulsions à quelqu'un juste en lui touchant l'épaule ! C'est impossible !

- Les Wraiths peuvent nous voler notre vie d'une seule main, pourquoi ne seriez-vous pas dotés d'un même maléfice ?

- Mais les Wraiths sont des Wraiths, déclara Teyla, nous sommes des humains ! Comme vous !

- J'ai vu suffisamment d'horreurs dans ma vie pour ne pas vous croire. Maintenant, RECULEZ-VOUS !

A contrecœur, le colonel, Ronon et Teyla s'exécutèrent. On fit sortir McKay de force.

- Où l'emmenez-vous ? questionna le Satedien.

- Les meurtriers sont punis de mort.

Le colonel Sheppard se précipita contre les barreaux.

- Il n'a rien fait, s'écria-t-il, vous ne pouvez pas le condamner sans réfléchir !

- Des hésitations nous on coûtée cher par la passé.

- Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant notre arrivée ! Vous allez relâcher notre homme pour que nous tirions cette histoire au clair.

- Il est trop tard pour lui.

- Et si la petite refait une de ses crises ?! Hein ?! Vous aurez la mort d'un innocent sur la conscience !

Kemal parut hésiter mais il balaya l'air de sa main.

- Qu'on l'amène au lieu des sacrifices.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Le colonel Sheppard regarda le cadran de sa montre.

- Et merde !

Il donna un coup de pied dans un des barreaux, ne réussissant qu'à se faire mal aux orteils.

- Nous ne sommes pas censés faire notre rapport avant deux heures. Deux heures… Mais c'est pas possible ça !

- Colonel…

- Non ! Ne dîtes rien Teyla ! C'est de ma faute !

Il s'agenouilla pour tenter de se calmer.

- Tout est de ma faute… Je leur ai donné McKay, je les ai laissé l'emmener…

- Colonel, reprit l'athosienne, nous pouvons encore le sauver.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ?! Il va… On va le…

- Avant que l'incident ne se produise, j'ai eu le temps de discuter un peu avec les habitants, ils m'ont informé que tous leurs rituels avaient lieu dans la forêt, assez loin du village. Cela nous laisse le temps d'agir.

- Deux heures… Juste deux petites heures… Nous devons sortir d'ici, ils l'auront déjà… Nous ne pouvons pas attendre.

Il se redressa.

- Ronon, vous avez un couteau sur vous ? Vous en avez toujours qui traînent quelque part.

Le runner hocha discrètement la tête.

- Bien, continua le colonel en baissant la voix, ces barreaux sont solides mais ne sont retenus que par de simples cordes. Si nous pouvons en couper quelques-unes sans éveiller l'attention…

Il se mit à chercher un point moins solide que les autres dans l'architecture de leur cage. Ses mains parcouraient le bois et les cordes, testaient la résistance du moindre nœud.

- Là ! Là, dit-il, soyez discret et rapide.

Le runner examina l'endroit montré.

- Ça prendra quand même du temps, remarqua-t-il, mais moins de deux heures.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà la suite, merci pour les reviews !  
**

McKay était poussé sans ménagement à chaque fois que son rythme ralentissait. Trois hommes l'entouraient, l'un muni des armes de Sheppard.

- Ecoutez-les gars, y a sûrement moyen de s'arranger. Franchement, j'ai une tête de meurtrier ?! Je voulais juste l'aider à se relever, ce n'est pas un crime quand même ! Lorsqu'un enfant tombe à côté de vous, vous ne restez pas à le regarder sans rien faire quand même ?!

- Boucle-la, répliqua un des villageois, tu auras besoin de toute ta salive pour crier tout à l'heure.

Le scientifique trébucha sur une racine et manqua de s'étaler par terre.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! et puis la petite va bien, pourquoi vous tenez absolument à me tuer dans ce cas ?

- Si sa mère n'était pas arrivée tu l'aurais privée de sa vie.

- Mais arrêtez avec toutes vos idées de primitifs ! Je ne suis pas un Wraith ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je suis juste un être humain, comme vous !

- Avance.

- Mais… Je… Je ne veux pas…

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

_- Je ne veux pas mourir !_

_- Calmez-vous Monsieur, où avez-vous mal ?_

_- Partout !_

_Les yeux de Rodney roulaient dans leurs orbites, incapables de trouver un point sur lequel se fixer. Des ombres partout, des cris, une sirène. Et la douleur… Il avait l'impression qu'on lui écrasait les jambes, sa poitrine protestait à chaque respiration. Son regard fou s'arrêta finalement sur une forme noire, devant lui. Non, ça bougeait… De… De la fumée qui sortait, mais d'où ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?gémit-il._

_- Vous avez eu un accident de voiture, un 4X4 est venu s'encastrer dans votre véhicule._

_McKay porta une main à son visage mais l'homme à ses côtés arrêta son geste._

_- Nous allons tenter de vous dégager Monsieur, il ne faut pas que vous bougiez._

_Ce qui compressait ses membres inférieurs commença à se soulever, lentement. Tellement lentement. Rodney hurla, il avait l'impression que le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau était mis à nu, broyé, brûlé vif._

_- Je ne veux pas mourir, répéta-t-il._

_Son corps n'était plus qu'un assemblage tordu, brisé._

_- Je… ne… Je… Mourir._

_McKay sanglotait. Il ne ressentait plus rien ; même la peur avait disparu tant son esprit se concentrait sur la douleur._

_- Mourir, balbutia-t-il. Je veux… Mourir._

_Le sauveteur à ses côtés lui injecta une première dose de morphine._

_- Désolé, mais avec votre caractère ça sera pour une prochaine fois._

_- Mourir…_

_- Une prochaine fois Monsieur, une prochaine fois._

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

McKay baissa la tête pour éviter une branche de sapin. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus, seul le murmure du vent parvenait aux oreilles des quatre hommes.

- Dîtes, commença-t-il, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir très envie d'aller à votre lieu des sacrifices.

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix, répliqua une voix dans son dos.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas.

Le scientifique se retourna et envoya son poing dans le premier visage qui se présenta. Le sang jailli mais il n'en avait cure. Un villageois tenta de l'immobiliser mais Rodney, dans un hurlement de rage, le précipita contre un arbre. Le dernier homme ne tenta pas de l'attaquer. Il se recula et le pointa avec le P-90 de Sheppard.

- Vas-y ! hurla McKay. Tire ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre de toutes façons ?!

L'homme hésita, il n'en fallait pas moins pour le scientifique. Il se précipita sur lui et l'assomma d'une droite bien placée.

- Je… Je les ai eus.

Il prit appui contre un arbre, juste dix petites secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Que devait-il faire ? La porte, oui, c'était ça. Mais non, il n'avait plus son code d'identification. Alors ? Prendre les armes, retourner au village ? Menacer tout le monde puis s'enfuir avec ses amis ? Non, beaucoup trop risqué, un pistolet ne peut rien contre un couteau bien envoyé… Absorbé par ses réflexions il ne remarqua pas la main qui, petit à petit, se rapprochait du P-90.

- Ne bouge plus.

Un des hommes, le plus grand, le menaçait. McKay se redressa.

- Tu paieras pour ça aussi.

- D'accord… D'accord, je me rends.

Il fit quelques pas de côtés et plaça avec précaution son pied sous une branche morte. Ronon lui avait montré comment faire, il pouvait y arriver. _Je peux y arriver !_

- Et tu souffriras, je peux te l'assurer, continua l'homme. Tu nous supplieras de t'achever.

- Oui… Mais une prochaine fois.

Il souleva la branche et la balança dans la tête de son adversaire. Avec une rapidité dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable il se retourna et commença à courir. Des balles sifflèrent, il accéléra.

_Fuir._


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour les reviews :-)**

Sheppard surveillait du coin de l'œil l'agitation qui régnait dans le village. Derrière lui Ronon continuait de couper la corde, mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile qu'il ait eu à faire vu la différence de tailler entre sa lame et l'épaisseur du lien. Teyla, appuyée contre les barreaux, semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Il va s'en sortir, assura le colonel, on va tous s'en sortir. Ronon ! Kemal arrive.

Le runner rangea son couteau.

- Vous venez faire la conversation ? demanda le militaire.

- Non. Je viens vous informer que votre ami sera bientôt exécuté, lui et mes hommes ne devraient pas tarder à arriver au lieu des sacrifices.

- Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire, grinça Ronon.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant vous ne me semblez pas en bonne condition pour m'en empêcher.

- Nos amis vont venir, répliqua Sheppard, et croyez-moi sur parole : si vous lui faites le moindre mal ils sauront vous le faire regretter.

- Reculez-vous, ordonna Kemal.

- Non, pas cette fois.

Il fit un geste de la main et ses hommes pointèrent les dernières armes. Le colonel resta interdit puis fit deux pas en arrière.

- Teyla, c'est bien cela ? Sortez !

L'athosienne jeta un regard interrogatif à son supérieur. Sheppard hocha la tête, elle avait plutôt intérêt à écouter le chef du village. A peine sortie on referma la porte. Kemal se plaça en face d'elle.

- Vous allez rentrer sur votre monde, déclara-t-il. Faîtes-leur savoir la situation mais transmettez aussi un message de ma part. Si l'idée de venir libérer ces traîtres par la force vous traverse l'esprit je peux vous assurer une chose, vos deux compagnons seront morts avant que vous n'atteigniez cet endroit.

Il lui tendit l'appareil permettant son identification.

- Soyez heureuse que je vous laisse la vie sauve. Et maintenant partez

L a femme hésita.

- Faites vite Teyla.

- Oui mon colonel.

- Nous comptons sur vous, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

McKay filait à travers les arbres, terrorisé par la seule idée de se faire rattraper. Le monde n'était plus qu'une traînée verte tant il allait vite. Les brindilles sèches craquaient sous ses bottes de militaire. Sauf qu'il n'était pas un militaire ; juste un scientifique perdu au beau milieu d'une forêt, elle-même paumée sur cette planète aux confins de la galaxie de Pégase. Ses jambes obéissaient à un des instincts les plus primaires de l'homme, il ne les contrôlait plus. Soudain, comme dans un mauvais rêve, il se sentit partir en l'air puis le sol se rapprocha brutalement. Rodney s'étala de tout son long sur le tapis de verdure. Il rampa vers un amas de fougère, incapable de se remettre debout.

Se cacher. Survivre.

Allongé sous le toit protecteur des plantes il tenta de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur. Se concentrer sur… Sur le chant des oiseaux, oui. Peu à peu il reprenait ses esprits. Les rouages de son cerveau reprenaient du service. Il réfléchissait, que ferait Kemal à ses compagnons à présent ? Comment les tirer de là ? La dernière heure défilait devant ses yeux, s'échapper n'avait peut-être pas était sa meilleure idée… Il pencha la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le ciel, la nuit tombait doucement, bientôt il n'y verrait plus rien.

Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre. Quelqu'un marchait dans sa direction. Rodney s'aplatit du mieux qu'il put. Les villageois l'avaient suivi ; maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'aucun d'eux ne se penche.

Deux paires de chaussures usées apparurent dans son champs de vision. Le scientifique retint sa respiration.

- Il n'est pas ici. Peut-être est-il retourné à la porte des étoiles ?

- Non, je suis certain de l'avoir vu partir dans cette direction. Nous devrions continuer.

Les hommes restèrent sur place un instant puis repartirent. McKay attendit plusieurs minutes pour oser bouger. Une feuille morte se cassa sous sa paume, il s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille. Rien.

- A partir de maintenant je ne quitte plus la cité, grinça-t-il en se levant. Oui, c'est ça, je resterai bien au chaud dans mon bureau… Avec du café ! Beaucoup de café !

Il regarda autour de lui. Tout se ressemblait.

- Calme-toi Rodney, tu vas t'en sortir. Tu t'e sors toujours. Oui, c'est ça, tu es un génie, tu as sauvé cette putain de galaxie des tas de fois ! T'es un héros, et c'est bien connu, les héros ne meurent jamais. Tu vas t'en sortir, tu peux t'en…

_- Je peux m'en sortir._

_Un garçon d'une douzaine d'année, un sac sur le dos, errait entre des arbres aux troncs immenses. Un vent froid ébouriffait ses cheveux. D'un geste apeuré il referma le col de son manteau._

_- Je suis le plus intelligent de la classe, je peux m'en sortir. C'est juste une forêt, une très grande forêt mais c'est tout. Papa et Maman doivent être au campement, et je suis sur que Jeannie les a prévenus._

_Il fit quelques pas._

_- Elle s'inquiète toujours pour rien, donc elle les a forcément prévenus. Maintenant il faut réfléchir, qu'est-ce que ferait un grand scientifique dans un cas pareil ?_

_Il s'assit contre un arbre et fouilla dans son sac. A part un cahier et des crayons il ne contenait pas grand chose d'utile. Le garçon soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains._

_- Je suis parti ce matin à 6h, Jeannie se lève à 9h, papa et maman à 10. Si on suppose que j'ai marché en ligne droite et à une vitesse de 5km/h… Mais quelle heure est-il maintenant ? Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! _

_Il se releva et remit son sac sur le dos._

_- La forêt est au sud du campement… Donc pour revenir… Réfléchis Rodney ! Réfléchis ! Le nord, le nord… Pour aller au nord il faut…_

- La mousse ! C'est ça. La porte se situait dans le prolongement du village, pareil pour la forêt ; et nous allions au sud. Donc le nord est…

Il se précipita sur un arbre et l'examina attentivement, espérant que cette théorie marche aussi à des années lumières de la Terre. Enfin il découvrit ce qu'il cherchait. Au pied du tronc se trouvait un épais tapis de mousse. Euphorique il vérifia sur les autres arbres.

- Tu es un génie Rodney ! Un génie !

- Un génie mort, dit une voix dans son dos, alors que le déclic d'une arme à feu résonnait.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

Le docteur Weir feuilleta d'un air distrait le dernier rapport de mission du colonel Sheppard. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lire, depuis plusieurs semaines son temps de travail avait presque doublé. De nouvelles missions, une nouvelle arrivante…

_Activation extérieure de la porte._

Elle se leva et quitta son bureau. Le sergent Chuck lui dit :

- C'est le code d'identification de Teyla Madame.

- Baissez le bouclier, c'est étrange, ils ne devaient pas rentrer maintenant.

Teyla traversa la porte. Lorsque Weir la vit ainsi, sans ses armes, son gilet pare-balles elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

- Retenus prisonniers, répondit l'athosienne.

- Vous êtes toujours sur la même planète ?

- Oui.

- Je demande à Lorne et ses hommes de se préparer.

- Non, attendez.

Elizabeth retint son geste.

- Ils vont les tuer si vous faîtes cela.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Rodney se jeta à terre sans réfléchir. Il sentit la balle passer près de son crâne.

- Debout ! hurla le villageois, un homme meurt debout !

- En fait je suis très bien allongé.

- Debout !

- Je vous assure.

L'homme s'approcha et décocha un coup dans les côtes du scientifique. McKay grimaça, mais il devait tenir. Juste quelques centimètres, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Son adversaire lui asséna un nouveau coup puis l'agrippa par son manteau et le força à se relever. McKay saisit sa chance, il balança son pied dans le ventre du villageois. L'homme brandit son arme mais Rodney le poussa violemment. Il recula, buta contre une racine et tomba en arrière. Sa tête heurta une pierre et un craquement sec résonna dans le silence soudain de la forêt.

McKay regarda le corps étendu et s'en approcha. Une flaque sombre s'étendait sous la tête de l'homme, tachant le sol de la forêt. Il eut un haut-le-cœur.

- Oh non…

Il marcha de long en large, jetant des coups d'œil réguliers au cadavre.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Un imbécile Rodney !

Il hésitait, gémissait. Finalement, en essayant d'ignorer le spectacle macabre, il se pencha sur l'homme et prit le pistolet de sa main.

- Bon… Et maintenant ? Maintenant j'ai une arme ! Non, non, ça ne va pas… Le nord, oui, c'est ça. Avant que les autres n'arrivent. Non, je ne peux pas y retourner, plus maintenant. Un imbécile… Oui, un… IMBE…

_- Imbécile ? Tu m'entends Rodney ? Un imbécile !_

_- Calme-toi Jeannie… C'est toi qui ne comprends pas._

_- Parce qu'en plus j'aurais à me justifier ?! Je suis enceinte Rodney, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour arrêter ma carrière ?_

_- Non ! Tu es brillante, tu ne dois pas tout abandonner juste pour… un enfant ! Un enfant qui n'est même pas là en plus !_

_Jeannie ferma les yeux et laissa couler deux larmes._

_- Tu es égoïste, tu as toujours pensé à ta petite personne._

_- Non, c'est faux ! Tu le sais très bien !_

_- Pourquoi refuses-tu d'admettre ce qui me semble évident ?_

_- Parce que ça ne l'est pas ! Tu… tu, tu veux tout laisser tomber alors que tu étais promise à un avenir…_

_- Tais-toi._

_- Non ! Ecoute-moi ! _

_- Rodney, la ferme !_

_- On ne doit jamais abandonner Jeannie ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais !_

_- Alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, déclara Jeannie d'un ton amère._

_Rodney la fixa comme si elle était devenue folle._

_- Car moi, je n'abandonnerai pas ma famille._ **(1)**

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

- Kemal !

Sheppard passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Ça avance ? demanda-t-il à Ronon.

- Il faut que j'en coupe d'autres, on ne peut pas sortir pour le moment.

- D'accord… Kemal !

- Pourquoi vous l'appelez ?

- Parce que si on peut sortir tout de suite en négociant ça nous ferait gagner du temps. Surtout qu'il fait presque nuit… Kemal !

La silhouette de l'homme parut enfin. Il s'avança vers le colonel et fit signe aux curieux de s'éloigner.

- Que voulez-vous encore ?

- Sortir. Ecoutez, McKay est un scientifique, c'est un homme qui passe ses journées à réfléchir, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

- Vouloir tuer une enfant n'est pas considéré comme un crime dans votre monde ?

John se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Si, mais avant de condamner quelqu'un nous lui faisons un procès, pour être sur qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur. Vous comprenez ?

- Un homme a causé la mort de la moitié de ce village parce que nous avons voulu attendre de le juger. Il était soupçonné de vouloir nous livrer aux Wraiths afin que nous servions de nourriture à la place de son peuple. Vous vous rappelez ? Ceux qui nous ont abandonnés.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire payer à leur place.

Le regard de Kemal se perdit dans le vide. Sheppard attendait, les deux mains posées sur un des barreaux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps la menace était sérieuse, jamais il n'avait autant désiré avoir le scientifique à ses côtés.

- Il est déjà trop tard pour votre ami.

**TBC...  
(1) Comme vous le savez, Rodney est sérieusement fâché avec sa soeur, les autres flash-backs sont de la pure invention (je doute que le personna ge est déjà eu un accident de voiture) mais pour cette dispute j'ai essayé de m'en tenir à ce que l'on sait. En espérant que cela vous semble assez réaliste ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà la suite ! Désolé pour le petit retard mais j'ai passé deux jours à essayer d'envoyer mon document sans réussir... Petit caprice de l'ordinateur. Bonne lecture ;-)**

Le docteur Weir se massa les tempes et tenta de prendre un air calme. Pourtant il lui était difficile d'ignorer la peur grandissante qui l'envahissait.

- Nous pouvons y aller avec un jumper occulté, déclara le major Lorne.

- Il y avait des hommes à la porte lorsque je l'ai traversé, répondit Teyla, même s'ils ne voient rien passer, ils iront prévenir le chef du village.

- Une grenade, des fumigènes et un passage en force alors, suggéra le militaire. Et ensuite on envoie le jumper. Ils sont partis à pieds, je pense que ça pourrait faire un bon effet de surprise si on avait à se montrer.

Elizabeth prit le temps de réfléchir. Si l'un des gardes réussissait à s'échapper… Mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire que la situation actuelle.

- Kemal a t'il dit ce qu'il comptait faire au colonel Sheppard et à Ronon ?

- Non.

- Major, je veux que vous rassembliez vos hommes dans les vingt minutes. Vous vous chargez de les briefer sur la situation.

- Bien Madame.

- Et n'oubliez pas, c'est une mission de sauvetage.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

McKay évoluait dans la forêt au pas de course. Il veillait à ne pas laisser de traces trop visibles, s'arrangeant pour marcher sur la terre dure et non l'humide. Pourtant, en dépit de ses efforts, n'importe quel chasseur pourrait suivre sa piste sans problème. A tout moment il s'attendait à voir surgir un des deux autres villageois. Il s'imaginait déjà tombant, le corps criblé de balles. Il faisait maintenant nuit noire, le scientifique ralentit le pas, devant se rendre à l'évidence : il était perdu.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

- Je croyais que ça ne devait pas prendre plus de deux heures, dit Sheppard.

- Je sais, répondit Ronon, mais il y a beaucoup de liens.

- Vous n'avez pas un autre couteau pour que je puisse vous aider ?

- Non.

- Oh… Vous me décevez là.

Le colonel consulta sa montre d'un œil nerveux. Trois heures… Mais que faisait Teyla ?! Il appuya sa tête contre les barreaux de leur prison et inspira à fond pour évacuer la pression. Il ne remarqua pas les deux silhouettes qui s'approchaient à grands pas.

- Colonel…

- Quoi ?

- Regardez.

Il jeta un coup d'œil devant lui.

- Oh, de la visite… Trini, c'est bien ça ? Et voici Loréa… J'espère que vous m'excusez si je ne vous accueille pas avec un grand sourire.

- Nous venons vous informer que votre ami est mort.

Le cœur du militaire eut un raté, puis deux.

- Je… Mais…

- La deuxième lune vient d'apparaître, nos hommes doivent déjà être sur le chemin du retour.

Ronon s'avança.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

La femme lui lança un regard sévère.

- Dans ce cas il vous suffira de patienter encore un peu, vous ne tarderez pas à voir son cadavre.

- Je veux parler à Kemal.

- Très bien, c'est votre droit.

Elle fit volte-face et parti, entraînant sa fille avec elle. Le colonel fixait le petit corps. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable d'haïr un enfant. Tellement de rancœur envers une gosse… _Mais c'est à cause d'elle que Rodney est… Non ! C'est la faute de Kemal, pas de la gamine ! Mais si elle… Kemal ! Pas elle ! Ce n'est pas…_

- Loréa !

Sheppard plissa les yeux. Trini était agenouillée près de sa fille. Elle tentait de calmer les convulsions agitants les frêles membres. Le colonel se laissa glisser à terre, choqué par la révélation. Une crise d'épilepsie… Loréa était épileptique…

- Faîtes attention à ce qu'elle n'avale pas sa langue, lança-t-il à la femme.

Mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge et il douta qu'elle l'eût entendu. Il serra la mâchoire pour ne pas laisser voir le tremblement de son menton. Juste une crise d'épilepsie…

- Ronon, je vous donne 20 minutes pour nous sortir de là, dès qu'ils se seront éloignés. Nous allons quitter cette planète.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

- Faim, froid, mais en vie. Concentre-toi sur le positif, tu es vivant. Et puis Ronon doit avoir envoyé en l'air les gardes de la prison à l'heure qu'il est, ils vont arriver dans ton dos, te flanquer une frousse pas possible et on va tous rentrer sur Atlantis. Non… ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Rodney resserra sa prise sur la crosse du pistolet. Le contact métallique le rassurait. Son index caressait la gâchette, jamais il n'avait été aussi content de posséder une arme. Il écarta une branche qui se tendait vers son visage et continua sa route. Son plan était simple, rester vivant coûte que coûte en attendant ses amis. Ou alors survivre et prendre la porte dès que possible pour le site alpha, sans son transmetteur de code d'identification il ne songeait même pas à contacter Atlantis. La dernière hypothèse était de se faire refroidir en tentant de fuir les fous furieux du village.

Un craquement sec retentit à sa droite. Le scientifique se figea et tendit l'oreille. Sûrement une bestiole. Il repris sa marche mais pressa le pas avec la désagréable sensation d'être observé.

Il commençait à faire froid et son uniforme ne tenait guère chaud. Rodney se frictionna les bras pour booster sa circulation sanguine. L'odeur de la forêt lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable, plantes, fleurs, rien que des trucs allergisants. Il ferma un bref instant les yeux, le bruit du coup du villageois se brisant sur le rocher avait décidé d'élire domicile dans ses tympans. _J'en suis quitte pour quelques cauchemars._ Il ressentit un picotement dans la nuque, comme lorsque…

- Retourne-toi lentement.

McKay s'exécuta, la peur au ventre. Les deux autres villageois se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres derrière lui.

- Plus que jamais tu mérites la mort.

- Je vous le répète, je n'ai rien fait à la petite, répondit le scientifique même si le ton n'y était pas.

- On ne parle pas de ça ! s'emporta l'homme non armé. Tu as tué Nufi !

_Fait ta prière Rodney, c'est foutu maintenant._

- Je ne sais pas qui est Nufi.

- C'était mon frère ! Mon petit frère ! Et tu l'as tué !

- Calme-toi Maho, intervint l'autre.

- Et puis moi je n'ai pas revu ce Nufi depuis qu'on s'est séparé, ajouta McKay.

- Alors pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu tiens son arme ?

Le regard du scientifique se posa sur le pistolet.

- Jette-le, ordonna le villageois qui tenait le P-90.

- Je veux le venger, déclara froidement le dénommé Maho.

Sans attendre, il prit le P-90 des mains de son ami et s'avança vers McKay. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, tenant toujours son pistolet. C'était manger ou être mangé, la loi du plus fort. Du plus rapide ? Rodney leva son bras et tira. Il vida le chargeur sur l'homme, sans rien ressentir. Puis il le laissa tomber devant le regard ébahi de son dernier adversaire. Ce dernier s'élança vers lui avec un rugissement féroce. Le scientifique fit volte-face et bondit à travers les arbres.

On ne plaisante pas avec l'instinct de survie.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je profite de la bonne humeur de l'ordi pour poster une autre suite, bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews ;-)**

Le major Lorne tira sur la forme en mouvement qu'il distinguait à peine dans l'épais brouillard. Après une brève discussion le docteur Weir avait finalement décidé d'utiliser les armes paralysantes des Wraiths, même si chaque soldat portait un P-90.

- Ok les gars, vous me sécurisez le périmètre et vous attachez ces gus.

Il alluma sa radio.

- Vous pouvez envoyer le jumper.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Ronon trancha un dernier lien et testa la résistance des barreaux. Ceux-ci bougeaient sans problème, ils allaient enfin pouvoir partir.

- Il faudra faire vite, remarqua-t-il.

- Je suis bien d'accord, surtout depuis que Kemal s'est mis en tête de nous exécuter à l'aube. C'est pas faute d'avoir tenté de lui expliquer le problème de Loréa… Une chance qu'ils soient tous agglutinés près de sa tente.

- On peut y aller maintenant ? demanda le runner.

- Oui.

Ronon ôta un à un les barreaux, dégageant un espace assez grand pour qu'ils puissent s'y glisser. Ils sortirent avec soulagement et filèrent se dissimuler derrière les premiers arbres de la forêt.

- On essaie pas de récupérer nos armes, informa Sheppard, je veux aller à la porte et revenir ici avec du renfort.

Le Satedien acquiesça et emboîta le pas à son supérieur. Il courait à grande foulée, conscient que chaque minute comptait. Le seul problème était la position de la porte des étoiles, au beau milieu d'une clairière…

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Le major Lorne s'installa aux commandes du jumper et vérifia que tous ses hommes étaient bien là. Il fit un signe aux deux chargés de garder la porte à travers la vitre et occulta le vaisseau.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

- Tu penses que courir ainsi de donnera une chance de rester en vie ?!

_Pour l'instant ça marche néolithique-man !_

Le scientifique puisait dans ses dernières ressources. Il allait chercher au fin fond de son être la force physique et mentale de continuer. Pour sa famille, Atlantis, Jeannie qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis si longtemps… Dans son dos le villageois gagnait du terrain. Combien de mètres ? Dix ? Vingt ? Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de regarder derrière lui. Ses poumons le brûlaient, les muscles de ses jambes lui semblaient chauffés à blanc. Comment ? Comment Ronon et Wilho avait-il fait pour s'en sortir ? Il prit sur lui et continua sa fuite. Soudain il n'entendit plus son poursuivant, avait-il abandonné ? Non. Une rafale de balles partie dans sa direction.

McKay plongea sur la droite et heurta le sol en poussant un cri de douleur. Il porta une main à son épaule gauche. C'était chaud, c'était poisseux, c'était du sang. Ses doigts avaient pris une teinte foncée, ils brillaient sous les rayons de la lune. La douleur se diffusait à une vitesse fulgurante, par à-coups à chaque fois que son cœur battait. Le villageois rechargea le P-90, le son des balles vides tombant sur la terre humide résonna comme une alarme dans la tête du scientifique. Il se releva en grimaçant et recula. S'il devait mourir cela serait en fixant son assassin dans un dernier sourire sarcastique. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le maintenir debout, elles tremblaient, étaient lourdes à soulever. Il continuait pourtant à s'éloigner. Le vent soufflait en fortes bourrasques dans son dos, un grondement sourd se faisait entendre.

- Si tu crois mourir vite tu te trompes, déclara le villageois avec un regard fou.

- Ta mère ne t'as jamais dit ne pas tirer sur les gens sans défense ?

L'homme enleva la sécurité de l'arme et la braqua sur la silhouette qui lui faisait face. Il tira, une seule fois. La balle déchira les vêtements et alla se figer dans la cuisse de Rodney. Il hurla, vacilla et s'affala.

- C'est ça, rampe…

Il essayait en vain de creuser l'écart entre lui et son adversaire, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Le ciel se faisait plus distinct, les branches d'arbres plus rares. Il sortait de la forêt.

- Génial, je vais crever devant tout le village… 

Mais non, à présent il avait identifié le roulis monstrueux. Une corniche, une simple corniche de terre au-dessus de tonnes d'eau prêtes à l'engloutir. Il inspira profondément.

- J'espère pour toi que tu n'avais pas de famille.

- _Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu avais perdu ton arme._

_Wilho, accoudée à une rambarde extérieure, tourna la tête._

_- Tu t'en souviens encore ?_

_- J'ai une bonne mémoire. Alors ?_

_La jeune fille retourna à sa contemplation de l'océan._

_- C'était sur une planète déserte, un Wraith me pourchassait depuis l'aube. Il m'avait surprise dans mon sommeil, c'est à peine si j'avais eu le temps de m'enfuir. J'étais blessée à la jambe et affamée, pas en état de combattre quoi. Au bout d'une journée tu te doutes bien que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme._

_- Passe directement au passage intéressant._

_- Il m'avait bloqué à proximité d'un immense torrent. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de me tirer dessus pour m'achever, les chasses leur ouvrent toujours l'appétit. Alors j'ai sauté._

_- Tu as quoi ?_

_- Je me suis jetée dans le torrent. Entre ça et me faire aspirer la vie j'ai pas trop hésité. Le courant était très fort, c'est à peine si j'arrivais à garder la tête hors de l'eau. A un moment j'ai heurté un rocher et je me suis retrouvée tout au fond, empêtrée dans je ne sais quoi. L'air commençait à me manquer et j'avais besoin de mes deux mains pour me dégager. Finalement je me suis échouée sur l'autre rive, à moitié noyée. Le Wraith n'a pas insisté._

_- Le principe même d'un runner c'est bien de courir pour sauver sa peau ? De se battre pour survivre ? _

_- Ronon, lui peut se permettre de combattre à chaque fois, pas moi. Si j'ai survécu un an c'est aussi parce que j'ai fui. _

_Elle marqua une pause et ajouta d'un ton douloureux :_

_- Tu sais, il y a des fois où on a pas le choix._

McKay regarda son adversaire. Son visage était déformé par la haine, sa bouche tordue en une grimace terrifiante. Le scientifique fit abstraction de tout ses sentiments, il ne devait plus réfléchir. Comme dans un film au ralenti il roula sur lui-même et se laissa tomber dans les flots tumultueux du torrent.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà la suite, comme d'habitude bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;-)**

Le major Lorne examina l'écran qui venait de s'afficher à l'intérieur du jumper.

- Le village est à 3km, on y va et on se pose à côté.

Il souleva doucement le vaisseau. Derrière-lui ses hommes se préparaient à un éventuel combat ; ils vérifiaient leur gilet pare-balles, leurs armes, le bon fonctionnement de leur radio…

- Relax les gars, on aura peut-être pas à se battre.

- Ouais, mais ça m'étonnerai quand même, répondit son co-pilote, regardez ça. On a deux villageois qui vont en direction de la porte.

Le regard du major s'attarda sur l'écran. Deux points étaient effectivement en mouvement, à environ 150 mètres de leur position.

- Le village attendra, dit-il.

- On dirait le colonel Sheppard.

- Quoi ?

Il reconnaissait à présent la silhouette qui avançait en agitant les bras et hurlant des ordres aux deux soldats encore à terre.

- C'est que maintenant que vous arrivez ?! s'écria Sheppard aux deux hommes postés près de la porte. Où sont passés les autres ?! J'ai besoin d'un jumper ! Et tout de suite !

Il courrait à toute vitesse, suivit de Ronon. Soudain le fameux jumper apparut à sa droite. Les deux militaires s'arrêtèrent.

- On dirait le major Lorne, remarque le Satedien en regardant à travers la vitre.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air. On y va, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Ils montèrent à bord du vaisseau et furent accueillis par le sourire du major.

- Colonel, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.

- La joie des retrouvailles pour plus tard. J'ai besoin d'une arme… Et activez-moi le localisateur de cette boîte de conserve, je veux un rayon de 20km.

- Le docteur McKay ?

- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai besoin du localisateur.

Il s'installa aux commandes.

- Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, grinça-t-il en décollant.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

McKay eut l'impression de rentrer dans un broyeur. L'eau glacée l'enserrait, le compressait. Un violent courant l'entraînait vers le fond. Il battit des mains et des jambes pour conserver la tête hors de l'eau. Son épaule l'élançait.

Il était ballotté de toutes parts, malmené au grès des flots. Ses vêtements s'alourdissaient au gré des secondes. Soudain le scientifique se sentit couler. Sa vision se brouilla et il se retrouva complètement immergé, pris dans une tempête sous-marine. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés, ralentis. Tout était noir autour de lui. Le noir qui vous absorbe. Le même noir qui le terrifiait enfant, lorsqu'il se trouvait seul dans une immense chambre avec pour seule protection sa couverture. Il ferma les yeux, terrifié par les ombres se mouvant autour de lui.

Des sons déformés lui parvenaient aussi. Cris ? Lutte ? Explosion ? Ou tout simplement le chaos aquatique ? Ses oreilles souffraient le martyr. L'air commençait à lui manquer. Sa poitrine était comprimée par une main de fer. La faible lueur lunaire diminuait, s'éloignait. Il tendit la main dans sa direction, ses doigts se refermèrent lentement.

Lentement, McKay partait.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

John ralentit la vitesse du jumper en arrivant à proximité du village. Sous ses pieds c'était l'agitation. Les hommes tournaient autour de l'ancienne prison des deux militaires, armes au poing.

- Ils nous cherchent, déclara Ronon.

- Et nous on cherche McKay, répondit le colonel d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Quand est-ce que vous m'élargissez le champs d'action de ce localisateur ? Je commence à m'impatienter.

Le major Lorne se mordit la lèvre.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur… Et l'estime que je porte au docteur McKay je ne pense pas que…

- Vous avez raison Lorne, coupa Sheppard, vous ne pensez pas. Personne ne pense dans ce vaisseau ; on agit, c'est tout.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

_McKay griffonnait ce qui semblait être une équation sur son cahier. Les coups de crayon étaient nerveux, les ratures nombreuses. Son voisin se pencha un instant sur le gribouillis mais s'en désintéressa bien vite. Tout autour d'eux, des élèves prenaient des notes. Rodney releva la tête, il était peut-être temps pour lui de s'y mettre aussi. Il sortit une nouvelle feuille et tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce que disais son prof de philo. De la philo alors qu'il était dans une filière scientifique ! Une absurdité totale !_

- … _Déjà vu ou lu des témoignages de miraculés. Il y a ceux qui s'en sortent sans rien faire ou presque et puis une autre catégorie : les battants. Voilà donc le programme pour les cours à venir, qu'est-ce qui peut vous motiver à survivre ? Qu'est-ce qui peut vous faire tenir face à la pire situation ? _

_Il balaya l'ensemble de la classe du regard, cherchant une proie idéale._

_- Vous par exemple, dit-il en désignant un jeune homme à la mine ennuyée._

_- Moi ?_

_McKay se redressa un peu sur sa chaise, conscient d'être fixé par une bonne trentaine de paires d'yeux._

_- Oui, qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous faire tenir si le monde venait à s'écrouler autour de vous ? S'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir ?_

_- S'il n'y a plus aucun espoir je ne vois pas pourquoi je…_

_- Vous n'avez pas compris la question, je voudrais savoir ce qui vous pousse aujourd'hui à rester en vie et ne pas vous jeter dans le vide au moindre problème._

_- Je… Euh… Je ne sais pas._

_- Il n'y a rien qui ne vous donne envie de continuer à vivre sur cette bonne vieille planète ?_

- …

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

Le corps de McKay heurta le fond du torrent, soulevant un nuage de sable et de terre. L'homme rouvrit les yeux, il ne voyait plus rien. Des bulles d'airs s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Le froid avait engourdi ses membres, il n'avait plus conscience des limites de sa chair. Elle se fondait avec l'eau. Toujours de l'eau. _Je vais mourir. _

C'était la seule pensée qui parvenait encore à traverser l'épaisse brume entourant son cerveau. Au final ce n'était pas si terrible. Il n'avait plus aucune sensation, son épaule ne lui faisait plus mal… Et puis il était seul. _Crever dans ton coin, c'est ce qu'as toujours voulu ; hein mon vieux ? En solo, en paix, sans personne pour chialer à côté de toi. Allez souris Rodney ! La vie est belle !_

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

- Là ! On a deux signes de vie !

Le colonel regarda les points tremblotants que lui désignait le major. Il était seul, à environ une dizaine de km du village. Il accéléra brusquement et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué, le cœur battant. L'un d'eux était-il McKay ? Ou alors deux villageois ?

Sheppard serra les dents, ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour se poser des questions, il aura une certitude une fois sur place.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

_Et eux ? _Rodney reçu une décharge électrique. _Et eux ? Et les autres ? _Il se laissait mourir alors que ses amis avaient peut-être besoin de lui ? Les autres… C'est ça qui avait fait tenir Ronon et Wilho, le désir de vengeance, l'espoir de revoir des amis… Il tenta de se remettre à la verticale mais ses mouvements étaient lourds, patauds. Merde ! Il voulait vivre ! Avec l'énergie du désespoir il donna un coup de talon sur le sol et remonta.

Sa tête émergea et il aspira une grande bouffée d'air. De l'oxygène ! Le courant l'entraînait vers l'inconnu. McKay replongea, revint à l'air libre. Il faisait des allers-retours forcés entre la surface et le monde sous-marin. Se rapprocher de la rive, c'était sa seule chance de survie. Il commença à bouger les jambes mais elles refusaient de lui obéir. Les bras alors. Se débattre pour gagner ne serait-ce que quelques centimètres.

Le monde filait de plus en plus vite autour de lui. Des rapides ? Il lui semblait pourtant déjà y être. Soudain un choc le propulsa sur le bord droit du torrent. Il hurla mais sa bouche se remplit d'eau. Ses côtes… Oh, il les sentait bien à présent ! Mais qu'importe. Oublier la douleur. Oublier tout. La terre était proche. Il tendit le bras, but la tasse, se démena pour continuer à voir les étoiles. Retendre le bras. Essayer. Espérer.

Il sentit un brin d'herbe lui caresser le bout des doigts.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Le colonel Sheppard occulta le jumper et se tourna vers deux jeunes soldats.

- Vous le gardez, s'il y a un problème vous nous contactez par radio.

Les deux intéressés hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. John fit signe à Ronon et au major Lorne de le suivre. Il sortit son localisateur et le consulta nerveusement.

- Merde !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ronon.

- Les signes sont chacuns d'un côté de la rive, je ne l'avais pas vu dans le jumper.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers le major.

- Lorne, vous retournez au jumper et vous allez voir de là-bas. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre les deux autres avec vous.

- Bien Monsieur.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

La main de McKay se referma sur une quelconque plante. Il resserra sa prise mais le végétal céda et le scientifique se retrouva une fois de plus le jouet du courant. Il fit une nouvelle tentative. Les forces lui manquaient, ses doigts n'avaient plus la poigne d'avant. L'herbe humide glissait mais il ne s'affola pas. Il lui suffisait juste d'en attraper assez. _Juste un peu plus. _Sa paume entra en contact avec une frêle racine. Telle une pince ses doigts se replièrent. Rodney se mordit la lèvre. Pourvu que ça tienne. Et ça tenait ! Lentement, millimètre par millimètre, en ignorant les protestations de son corps, il se hissait hors de l'eau en furie. Lorsque son buste toucha enfin la terre il se mit à ramper. Les feuilles mortes s'accrochaient à sa tenue trempée. Bientôt ses jambes suivirent. McKay se tourna sur le dos. Ses pieds baignaient encore dans le flot du torrent mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. _Tu dois être beau à voir Rod'… Une masse infor…_

Une masse informe affalée à terre apparut dans le champs de vision du colonel. Il la montra d'un geste à Ronon. Le runner pointa son arme en avant et s'avança à pas de loup. S'il s'agissait d'un villageois celui-ci n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir vivant. Il plissa les yeux, la chose venait de bouger.

McKay avait tourné la tête, par réflexe. _Tu te fais courir après pendant 2h et tu sursautes déjà au moindre bruit, belle preuve d'adaptation._ Il distinguait des pieds, tout du moins ça y ressemblait. _Si mal… _Peut-être était-ce le villageois ? _Et cette épaule… Envie de dormir._

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

- Rodney ?

Sheppard regarda le Satedien d'un air ahuri.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

- C'est Rodney.

Le colonel se précipita vers le corps de son ami. Il respirait mais semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Le militaire fit un rapide examen médical, une balle dans le creux de l'épaule, une autre figée dans la cuisse, des côtes cassées vu la manière dont son torse se soulevait. Le scientifique avait connu des jours meilleurs.

- Rodney ? Vous m'entendez ? Rodney ?

McKay ouvrit les yeux, ses yeux dansèrent un instant puis se fixèrent sur le visage du colonel. Il le regarda quelques secondes, sans la moindre expression. Puis un sourire tordu fendit son visage, vite remplacé par une grimace de douleur.

- Je croyais bien ne plus vous revoir, souffla-t-il.

- Je sais, mais que serait la cité sans vos jérémiades continuelles ?

- Elle serait bien vide.

McKay hocha la tête.

- Et si on rentrait ? demanda-t-il en refermant les yeux.

Une prochaine fois Monsieur, une prochaine fois.

Je peux m'en sortir.

Car moi, je n'abandonnerai pas ma famille.

Si j'ai survécu un an c'est aussi parce que j'ai fui.

_Il n'y a rien qui ne vous donne envie de continuer à vivre sur cette bonne vieille planète ?_

**FIN  
Merci d'avoir lu la fic jusqu'au bout, c'est le moment d'écrire un review final, n'hésitez pas ! (mais alors pas du tout ;-p)**


End file.
